Take My Hand In Yours
by IamEds
Summary: It was this place again... this dark lonely place he could never forget. He once again felt the burning in his throat and the tightening in his chest, the salty tears forming at the corners of his eyes. EdxRoy yo... xD
1. Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer:**

**I SO OWN ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS XD  
I'm completely lying... o.o don't believe me. I don't own any of them It's kinda obvious.  
**

**Authors note:  
I completely killed my other fanfic. However... I love writing so much that I made another one... this one o.o But I'll probably kill this one too enjoy it while you can!!!  
Here it goes. Oh yeah... I might change the title and stuff the more we get into the story line. I also don't know the name of the chapters yet so... yeah... xD**

* * *

**Past Mistakes**

Pure blackness clouded every corner of his vision. It was cold and empty feeling, he could feel the sweat build on his skin from how nervous he felt. It was this place again... this dark lonely place he could never forget. He once again felt the burning in his throat and the tightening in his chest, the salty tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Fear found its way to him and his heart beat quickened as he fell to his knees and curled his body into a ball, lying on his side shaking from the fear that had easily filled every inch of him.

Then started the real nightmare. Their voices entered his mind and he tried as hard as he could to try and block them out. It wasn't working. Everything said to him that was important replayed itself and with the words that were said he remembered what was happening. He remembered the death, the funeral... these memories taking physical form around him. Out of all of these things said he heard only one sentence. One that had came from his mouth over six years ago.

"We're going to bring her back."

He remembered that as he said it he had complete confidence in what he was saying. He was sure it would succeed... and thats why it was being replayed over and over again in front of him. It was mocking him with it... because he didn't succeed. He down right failed. He went beyond failure... he lost even more than what he had in the beginning. He lost his brother and his left leg... if that wasn't enough he had managed to bring his brothers soul back and attached it to a suit of armor but lost his right arm in the process.

Just because they were young and stupid... and they just wanted their loving mother back. Don't most kids though? There were many kids then who didn't have mothers or fathers... all of them wanted to get them back but they couldn't. He had found out the hard way... managing to drag his brother into it as well. He ruined everything... and every night he was reminded of it.

He screamed as he felt his tears stream down the side of his face. He didn't want to be reminded. He already knew that he made a mistake. He didn't need to see it every night again and again. He screamed again, this was to much. Way to much... and the sleepless nights and sleepless days... were proving it.

Everything that happened... wasn't supposed to. It wasn't supposed to end the way it did. Everything was wrong.

But it did... and now... he was forced with finding a way to fix it. He saw what they brought back... a grotesque being that was supposedly their mom. He listening to its uncharacteristic growls and watched his hand reach out for it. Only to freeze... after seeing who it wasn't.

Edward's eyes jerked open and he stared at the wall that he was facing in that small little room which was pretty much their whole house... thing. He blinked a few times and took in a shaky breath. It was dark because the curtains on the only window were drawn closed but... there was obviously light out side, for there was a light dark blue tint to the darkness of the room. He brought his left hand up to his face to feel that it was wet, he then touched his pillow to find that too was wet with his own tears.

He shivered as he remembered his own dream... it was always the same one but it struck him just as deeply as it usually does every time. He sat up slowly because he had a slight head ache and jerking himself upwards would probably make it worse. He pulled the blanket up after a slight shiver... he obviously kicked it off in the throes of the nightmare.

He took in a deep breath as he looked around. His brother didn't sleep so he should have been there... but he wasn't. He wouldn't be in the bathroom... being a suit of armor... he had no need for it. So... where was he?

Panic began to arise in him. What about if his brother was gone... for good? What if something bad had happened? He jumped out of bed... ignoring the pounding in his head as he ran to the light switch. Maybe it was just too dark to see his brother and he might have just been sitting on the other side of the room. The lights turned on, blinding Edward in the process. Yeah, maybe he was still sitting on the opposite bed and hadn't realized that Ed had woken up, it was hard to see in all the darkness anyways.

Eds vision came back from when it was stolen by the blast of light. He looked on the other bed... his brother wasn't there. He looked around the whole place but saw no suit of armor sitting anywhere. Sometimes he would catch him looking out the window or just sitting there, or if it was light enough outside he would be sitting there reading a book. However... he wasn't there. He wasn't in the room at all. Ed's breath quickened. What time was it? It couldn't have been after eight in the morning... it was probably more like six or seven. He hurried over to the window and threw open the curtains. Just like he thought... the sky was a dark purple from the rising sun but plenty dark.

He tried to think of where his brother might be. The library didn't open until ten in the morning... so that was out of the question. He would have at least woken him up and told him that that was where he was going if that were the case. He didn't though. He was always there when Ed woke up anyways... why would today be any different?

He found himself scrambling around for his clothes... only managing to find his pants... which was really all he needed. He slipped them on and hurried for the door... only to have it open when he reached it. He jumped back not sure what to expect, "I think he's still asleep... he hasn't been getting much sleep lately for some reason." he watched as his brother walked through the door. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before he heard a recognizable voice come from behind his brother, "What's the matter Alphonse?" it was a females voice.

Ed stepped back a couple of feet so that his brother could get more in the room and let whoever was behind him come in as well. As soon as the owner of the voice came into a view Edward automatically became embarrassed at what he must have looked like. Now that he thought of it... he didn't even button his pants.

Riza Hawkeye stared back at him blinking a few times obviously confused at how the situation came to this, "He looks very much awake to me." she said finally turning to Al. Now it was Ed's turn to blink a few times and wonder how things came to this. He turned to his brother, "Where were you? Why is the lieutenant here?" Alphonse bowed slightly, "I'm sorry brother but I always go for a walk when your sleeping... I met the Lieutenant on my way back." Ed nodded... he figured that explained most of it... there was still the unknown fact as to why she was here.

He turned around and zipped and buttoned his pants before walking to the area his bed was in and quickly finding his shirt. He slipped that on as well as his white rimmed top that he had over it. Afterwards he sat on the bed to put on his shoes. The Lieutenant had already came in and was talking to Alphonse about something. Ed figured it was about time he found out what was going on.

However, before he could ask anything Riza turned towards him, "I would have called but the phone lines are out." He nodded but found it odd because he couldn't think of anything that could have took out the phone lines. She had her coat draped over her arm, it was the starting of winter so it was most likely cold out side. As a matter of fact the view outside looked quite cold.

She cleared her throat to get Ed's attention back again, "and I apologize for it being so early... but since you were awake I guess it doesn't matter. The colonel wants to talk to you. I was actually on my way here when I met up with Alphonse." Ed moaned and fell back onto the bed, grabbing a fist full of his blanket and rolled over, bringing the blanket with him and hid under it, "I don't want to see him." he said bluntly and in an annoyed voice.

Riza, being the controlling woman she was, walked over and yanked the blanket off of him, "From what I know, its important." he peered up at angrily, "is it about the Philosophers stone?" She shook her head and he reached up and grabbed the blanket from her and cuddled up under it again, "then it obviously isn't that important." She huffed, he was just as stubborn as the colonel himself.

Al stepped up besides the lieutenant, "brother... I know you don't want to but... he helps us when we need it... and its important. Why don't you help him?"

"Thats simple." he said while still under the blankets but he was staring intently at it from the inside. His eyes narrowed as he imagined that twisted smirk of the colonel's that he liked to annoy him with. The next few words he said he was completely confident in the truth in them.

"I hate him."

But as his past mistakes proved... what he said never always stayed as true as he would have hoped.

* * *

**Ending note: **

**How was that?!!  
It sucked huh? Oh well... maybe it will be better. I feel like writing something angst. I wonder how well it will be o.o Like I said I'll probably change things every now and then.  
If there is any problems like grammar or something... please tell me D:  
**

**Review, or I will find you and... and... EAT YOU!!  
Reviewing will make me happy**


	2. Do you guys hate me yet? Author

I apologize.  
This story most likely will not be continued... or rewritten.

I have a reason for leaving for almost three years. It has been that many right?  
Anyways, I have my own reasons.  
My life is very difficult right now. Fanfiction has been one of the last things on my life.

Though, I need something to distract myself with. I've grown immensly in terms of writing. I use grammar and actually give my stories story lines.  
Which is something I didnt do before and embarassed me. Also made me slightly hesitant on writing this little note.

The point of all of this is I need something to do. My mom is in Jail, my siblings were taken away, my fiance moved far away... and I now live in my grandmas basement jobless ;  
I need something to do since i dont have a job.

THE POINT OF ALL OF THIS:

I need an rping partner. A literate rping partner.  
EdxRoy Or whatever you suggest. I'm kinda looking for an angsty rp.

This hopefully will get me in the mood to write more fanfiction. I've really been trying lately, just so much to do ;  
So please send me an email.

THIS IS MY NEW FANFICTION ACCOUNT.  
I ran away all that time ago because I didnt like my stories, I made this account.

SubconsciousDomain

Please go take a look and contact me on there.  
If you rp with me, I will most likely find the motivation to start writing again.

This is a good thing for you and for me.  
Something to distract me. Something to entertain you.  
Please, I really need an rp. 


End file.
